O Mistério das chaves Geladas
by AnnaPadfoot
Summary: Ela procura visão,liberdade e dinheiro.Ele procura a mesma coisa,e também poder.Mas alguém pode atrapalhar tudo isso quando descobertas são feitas e eles acham algo mais.[CAP.2 ON!]
1. Prólogo

**O MISTÉRIO DAS CHAVES GELADAS**

_Fic by AnnaPadfoot_

-Prólogo

Era um final de entardecer.Uma pequena garotinha esperava ansiosamente a chegada de sua mãe,sentada no chão de uma tapera.

A tapera se localizava na cidade de Saint Eagle,um lugar pobre e infestado de cabarés,talvez mais cabarés do que Tortuga.As pessoas que moravam em Saint Eagle ou eram incansavelmente ruins,da pior espécie possível;ou então eram miseráveis.

Mas voltemos à garotinha.Era uma criança simples,metida em farrapos,mas incansavelmente bela.Seus olhos eram amendoados e profundos,a pele pálida por evitar o forte sol do Caribe,os cabelos compridos e alourados,arrastando pelo chão,enquanto ela pacientemente esperava a mãe.

Quem visse o desespero e o desleixo em que aquela menininha se encontrava com certeza pensaria que a mãe era uma irresponsável,mas só ela sabia o quanto a mãe a amava,e o quão era recíproco esse sentimento.Porém,a pequena criança de apenas 6 anos tinha rugas de preocupação em seu rostinho delicado.

Sua mãe era caçadora de recompensas.Quem não conhecesse direito o quanto dura essa profissão,diria que as duas poderiam estar em condições melhores,mas na pequena Saint Eagle eram poucas pessoas que procuravam uma caçadora de recompensas,pois os roubos eram tão freqüentes quanto as chuvas,e os assassinatos haviam se tornado apenas coisas corriqueiras do dia-a-dia daquelas pessoas.Mas a pequena Ann—sim,este era o nome dela—tinha razão de estar preocupada desta vez,afinal,já iriam fazer dois dias em que a mãe estivera fora,e o pão e a água logo acabariam.

No instante em que se passou,ela pôde ouvir um estrondo de algo se chocando contra as latas nos fundos da casa,e então correu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Naquele momento,a pequena Ann não sabia que sua vida mudaria completamente.Nos fundos da casa,sua mãe lutava com um homem grande e forte,apesar da avançada idade aparente,e apresentava uma série de ferimentos graves.A menina foi correndo ao encontro da mãe,mas no caminho tropeçou nos cabelos,e deu de cara com o chão.

—Ann,entre agora!Não saia! —a mãe gritou,mas no momento em que ela se voltou para a luta,recebeu um golpe de espada em cheio no estômago,que fez com que jatos de sangue escorressem pela sua boca,e ela, cambaleante,caísse no chão.

—Mãe!! —Ann correra ao encontro da mulher,que se encontrava deitada no chão,em seu último suspiro de vida.

—Querida... —ela dizia,reunindo todo o ar de seus pulmões—procure sua tia Roxanne,no Alto Mar...peça à ela que cuide de você...

—Mãe,você não pode morrer...—a menininha chorava convulsivamente,enquanto os bracinhos magros tremiam.

—Querida...eu...te amo...minha garotinha.

E suas últimas falas foram essas,antes que a mulher mergulhasse num sono profundo,em que ela nunca mais voltaria.

O velhaco que matara sua mãe estava de pé,ao lado do cadáver,sorrindo triunfante.Até se lembrar que a criança estava ali e poderia fazer um a mão esquerda,agarrou o pescoço da menina e a ergueu,até que ela desmaiasse.

Minutos depois,abandonou a tapera suja.

* * *

_**Seis anos depois...**_

—Muito bem,garotas!Eu tenho uma notícia muito importante para dar! —uma mocinha de 16 anos agitava as mãos freneticamente enquanto o barulho e o movimento corriqueiro do quarto de cabaré não cessava.

Instantes depois,todas as jovens que estavam no recinto silenciaram-se para ouvir a boa nova.

—As primeiras regras da Ann chegaram! —a mocinha dizia animada,enquanto puxava uma garota loira de 12 anos trajando um vestido manchado.

—AAAAAAH! —As outras jovens gritavam enlouquecidamente,comemorando a notícia.

—Mary,qual é a graça de ter sangue escorrendo de minha genitália? —Ann questionava,indignada.

—Que agora você já é uma mulher,Ann!Já pode usar anáguas e espartilhos brilhantes!Já pode ter filhas!

Ann mostrava uma cara confusa à Marília.Ela não queria ter filhos,seu sonho era conhecer um pirata e sair navegando para longe de Saint Eagle!Mas antes que ela pudesse explicar isso para a garota,a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo,revelando a pessoa que ela mais odiava:sua tia Roxanne.

—Ouvi dizer que alguém já é mulher... —ela começou,andando devagar entre as jovens.

No geral,Ann não gostava da tia.Era só mais uma prostituta,apesar de a ter acolhido quando ela a procurara.Talvez Ann que fosse uma ingrata.Roxanne era uma velha,coberta de jóias e maquiagem,e era dona do Alto Mar,o cabaré mais famoso da cidade,e o mesmo em que ela se encontrava agora. Seus olhos se encontraram com o vestido branco de Ann,que estava completamente manchado.

—Nossa,que maravilha!Agora você já pode trabalhar,querida! —a voz soou,com falsidade. —Ótimo.Vou inserir você no catálogo.Garotas,tem uma fila de clientes esperando lá embaixo!

As jovens foram se movimento depressa para atender os clientes,e enquanto uma amontoado de mulheres se formava na porta,Marília se aproximou mais de Roxanne e disse indignada:

—Roxanne,você não pode fazer isso!Ela só tem 12 anos!Ainda é uma menina!

A velha coberta de _rouge _e diamantes se voltou para a moça,com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas,numa expressão curiosa.

—Não só posso,como vou!Quem você pensa que é,sua garotinha impertinente?!Acha que eu vou ficar dando uma vida coberta de _glamour_ de graça para alguém que acaba de se tornar _mulher_?

Dito isso,a velha começou a vestir Ann com um vestido vermelho aberto na frente,cheio de babados no interior.

—Roxanne,eu não admito que você faça isso!

—É mesmo?E quem vai sustentar a menina então?

—Eu sustento. —Marília disse de forma tão inesperada,que acabou assustando Roxanne,fazendo com que a mesma apertasse demais um espartilho preto em Ann.

—Ugh! —a garota resmungou,sentindo o ar abandonar seus pulmões,de súbito.

—Isso mesmo. —Marília continuou—Trabalharei em dobro,por mim e pela Ann.É isso,ou você vai perder uma funcionária.

Ela pôde perceber que os olhos de Roxanne se arregalaram só de pensar em perder dinheiro para gastar com suas futilidades.O jogo estava ganho.

—Certo,mas se você não trabalhar realmente em dobro,vai ter que se ver comigo.

E dito isso,a velhota saiu do quarto,deixando Marília e Ann sozinhas.

—Mary,não precisava ter feito isso,eu ia me virar...

—Ann,você pirou?!Como você ia se virar?!

—Sei lá,eu podia embebedar os homens!

—Ann,você ainda é muito ingênua...um dia a vida vai cobrar isso de você.Espero que esteja preparada até lá. —ela suspirou—Tenho que atender os clientes.Até mais,garota.

Minutos depois,a garota loira colocou seus sapatos,e rumou para a praia,seu lugar favorito em toda a cidade.

* * *

Ela já estava andando pela praia há tempos.Devia estar do lado mais abandonado de Saint Eagle.Por que Marília fizera aquilo?Está bem,desde pequena a moça havia simpatizado com Ann,mas isso não era motivo para fazer o que fez.

Ann gostava muito de Marília.A jovem fora a mãe que ela perdeu,e que Roxanne nunca foi,apesar de fisicamente,as duas serem muito distintas:Marília tinha os cabelos quase negros e curtos,o olhar leviano e compreensivo por trás do azulado,contrastando totalmente com a loirice,vontade e hipnotismo de Ann.

A garota estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos,que não reparou que havia um navio aportado num canto distante da praia,e que ela estava subindo pela rampa dele.

Também não reparou que o navio era pirata,e que seu capitão estava no timão,preparando-se para ataca-la.

Até que ela ouviu com um baque,o pirata golpeando erroneamente uma das vigas de madeira do barco.

—Ahhh! —ela gritou,e correu para a ponta do navio,mas no meio do caminho não viu que uma parte do mastro estava na frente,dando um encontrão no mesmo e caindo esparramada no chão.

Com um ruído ensurdecedor,o mastro se moveu para trás,golpeando com força o capitão,que morreu na hora.

—_Aimeudeus_!Aimeudeus,aimeudeus,aimeudeus! —Ann gritava desesperada enquanto rodeava o cadáver. —O que eu vou fazer agora?Eu matei um pirata!

—Quem é você?

Ann se virou.Um dos marujos estava no navio!E apontando uma espada para sua garganta.

—Eu..eu... —ela começou,mas a voz saiu num fiapo quando viu que mais piratas surgiam dos cantos mais inóspitos do navio.

—Olhem! —um deles apontou para o cadáver do capitão estirado no chão—Ela matou o capitão!

Rapidamente,os homens fecharam a garota num cerco.Ann sabia que a matariam também.

—Esperem! —O rapaz que a abordara primeiro falou.Ele era loiro,e tinha os olhos verdes e misteriosos.E era incrivelmente forte,Ann pôde notar pelo abdômen moreno. —Ela é Ann Whisper,da família de Roxanne e Mackenzie Whisper!E o código é bem claro.Ela matou o capitão,então o navio é dela.

Ela sentiu a tensão afrouxar,e caminhou até o rapaz loiro,que sussurrou para ela dar as ordens quando ele falasse.

Um dos piratas piratas contestou:

—Ela provavelmente é uma criança!Não podemos seguir esse tipo de comando!

—Não,ela não é.Vejam. —o loiro apontou para vestido dela,completamente manchado,fazendo com que a menina abaixasse a cabeça envergonhada.

Silêncio.Ele prosseguiu.

—Ela já é mulher.Vai lutar com espadas,saquear e beber rum como todos nós!

O comentário pareceu motivar os piratas,que nunca haviam visto uma mulher por este ângulo.

—Ela vai começar agora.Dê sua primeira ordem,capitã.

Ann olhou para os lados,transtornada.

—Tirem já este morto do navio.

* * *

_**Horas depois,no gabinete do capitão...**_

—Como sabia quem era eu? —Ann perguntou ao loiro,confusa.

—As Whispers são famosas por terem todas as mulheres de sua família como prostitutas.Sendo assim,quando nascem,recebem uma marca queimada à ferro quente,no pulso esquerdo.

Ela olhou para o pulso.Havia uma pequena gota,que ela sempre julgara ser um mancha de nascença.

—Você filha de Roxanne?

—Não,Mackenzie é minha mãe.E ela não era prostituta,era uma caçadora de recompensas!

—Pode até ser.Mas toda Whisper foi ou será uma vadia. —ele disse,encarando a garota.

—Eu não vou ser.Você vai ver.

—Uma capitã de navio pirata que se dá ao respeito?Desse jeito você não vai durar nem um dia! —ele disse descrente.

Silêncio.Ele prosseguiu:

—E como EU que salvei sua vida,e EU que terei de lhe ensinar á lutar e fazer coisas que os piratas fazem,tenho minhas exigências.Caso contrário,um monte de homens vão adorar se divertir com a senhorita.

—E quais seriam essas exigências? —ela perguntou,enraivecida.

—Calma,gracinha. —ele acariciou o rosto assustado de Ann—Primeiro:eu quero ser seu imediato;segundo:quero metade de todo o ouro e rum que você conseguir pegar e terceiro:quero dormir aqui no você,na mesma cama.

Ela abaixou a cabeça,frustrada.

—À propósito, —ele roubou um beijo curto,dos lábios da loira—meu nome é Lee.Lee Rogers.

E saiu do gabinete,afoito por se gabar em ser o imediato.

**N/A:Oi,genteeeeem!Então essa é a minha mais nova fic,sobre piratas do caribe?O Prólogo ta compridão,mas é porquê nos próximos capítulos eu vou trabalhar mais com o futuro,vocês vão entender!deixem reviews falando o que acharam!**


	2. Capítulo I

**O MISTÉRIO DAS CHAVES GELADAS**

**-Capítulo I**

_**Mares do Caribe-Oito anos depois...**_

—_Yo-ho,yo-ho,bebei amigos,YO-HO!!!_

A tripulação do _Dark Ocean_ comemorava,aos berros.O navio que ao longo de oito anos aterrorizava os Mares Orientais acabara de chegar ao Caribe.Um homem forte,moreno e loiro olhava para a escuridão da noite e a beleza do luar,bastante satisfeito com a chegada mais rápida do que o previsto.

Ele sentiu alguém atrás de si.Ah,era ela.A capitã,que secretamente dependia dele.

—Ouvi o Silver falando que cegamos,finalmente.É verdade,Lee?

—É verdade,capitã.Finalmente voltamos ao Caribe._ —_Lee olhou para a mulher á sua frente.Sim,ele fizera bem em exigir dormir todas as noites com ela,pois ela se tornara uma bela mulher:a pele jovem e bonita,bronzeada pelo sol,os cabelos loiros bagunçados,os lábios efetivamente carnudos e o corpo que todo homem desejaria pôr as mãos.E era dele,só dele.

Ele estava se segurando,mas não podia resistir ao ímpeto de provoca-la.Envolveu a cintura definida dela e a beijou ardentemente,no que foi correspondido de imediato.

Ao interromper o beijo,suspirou falsamente:

—Você tem que ver o luar,Ann.Está inspirador.

A jovem suspirou,verdadeiramente:

—Eu adoraria ver,Lee...se eu pudesse.

O que ela falava era sincero.Há cinco anos,na busca pela cidade Asteca de Eldorado,perdera a visão.Ela e a tripulação ficaram dias nas cavernas e adentrando florestas,e quando finalmente encontraram as peças de ouro mais valiosas da cidade,um místico soltou uma maldição sobre toda a pilhagem:ela iria embora mais rápido do que imaginavam;e soltou um raio de luz que penetrou seus olhos,deixando-a num mundo escuro e invisível desde então.

Mas mesmo com esse problema,Ann continuou sendo a capitã,pois conseguia sentir o ambiente que estava de uma forma diferente,e seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que o normal.Lee dissera que suas orbes estavam vermelhas,e como ela era vaidosa,apesar de ser uma pirata,cobrira-os com um pano preto,que só alguém que a conhecia muito bem poderia reconhecer quem ela era.

O tesouro?Como Lee ficava com metade dos tesouros que a tripulação achava,a outra metade era divida entre os homens,restando apenas uma pequena parte para ela.Mas como o velho místico proferira,o ouro fora embora tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos;os homens gastaram tudo com bebida,Lee com as prostitutas que encontrava pelo caminho,e Ann com algumas vestimentas de Odaliscas que comprou quando estavam na Arábia.

Como ela se sentia prejudicada por ficar com a menor parte das pilhagens mesmo sendo a capitã,ela saía todas as manhãs em que o navio estava aportado para saquear um pouco,e guardava o que conseguia num compartimento secreto no piso do navio.

—Capitã! —um marujo se aproximou—Nós queremos comemorar,queremos bebida e mulheres!

—E onde podemos encontra-los,meu caro?

—Em Tortuga!

Ann parou para pensar.Bem,porquê não?Precisava se descontrair,e na sua opnião,algumas garrafas de rum cairiam muitíssimo bem.

—Leigh! —ela berrou para outro marujo,que comandava o timão,já que ela era cega—Vamos para Tortuga!

A sugestão foi plenamente aceita pelos marujos,que deram mais berros,extasiados.

* * *

—Capitão! —um homem questionava seu superior,muito longe dali.

—Sim,Gibbs?

—O estoque de rum do navio acabou!Precisamos ir à Tortuga!

—Então é isso que faremos.Homens,iremos para Tortuga!

Jack pegou sua bússola e foi na direção em que a seta apontava,bebendo o último gole da garrafa de rum.

* * *

_**Tempo depois,em Tortuga...**_

A tripulação do _Dark Ocean_ finalmente chegara na ilha de Tortuga,que como sempre,estava barulhenta.

Mulheres nuas e bêbadas corriam de um lado para o outro,se esfregando nos homens que passavam.Ann se dirigiu para o que parecia ser uma taberna,e realmente era.Perguntou se aquela era a famosa _Rib's_,a melhor taberna da regiãono que obteve a resposta afirmativa.Ann se dirigiu para a direita,Lee dissera que estaria por ali,numa mesa comprida.

—Será que tem alguém aqui nessa droga de taberna pra me atender?! —Ann ouviu alguém berrando próximo de si.Talvez fosse Lee,ela não conseguia reconhecer a voz muito bem por causa do barulho do lugar.

Jack já estava ficando aborrecido,será que ninguém naquela maldita taberna iria atende-lo?Ele precisava de rum,MUITO rum!

Uma garçonete muito bonita se dirigia para sua mesa.Tinha a pele alva,olhos tremendamente azuis e cabelos negros num corte curto:

—Deseja companhia,_monsieur_? —ela deu um sorriso discreto,enquanto colocava uma enorme garrafa de rum na mesa.

Jack ia responder que sim,mas nesse exato momento uma mulher caiu por cima dele,depositando as mãos exatamente no seu...Bem,vocês entenderam.

—Oh,parece que o senhor já tem companhia... —a garçonete falou,um pouco decepcionada.

—Lee,é você? —a mulher que caíra por cima de Jack perguntou,confusa.Ele pode notar que ela era uma pirata,pelas roupas que usava,e que era cega,pois cobria os olhos com um trapo preto.

A garçonete olhava confusa para a cena.Ela conhecia aquela mulher de algum lugar...Mas quem poderia ser?

Ela pôde notar que Jack reuniu toda a sua paciência enquanto ajudava a moça a se levantar,e dizia que ele era o _Capitão Jack Sparrow,_e não aquele tal de 'Lee'.

—Sparrow? —ela disse,surpresa—Ouvi falar de sua fama,dizem que o Pérola Negra é o melhor navio de todo o Caribe...

—É,realmente. —Jack estava começando à gostar da companhia daquela pirata cega.Devia trabalhar como grumete em algum navio...

—...Pena que em breve não será mais. —ela completou—O meu navio,o _Dark Ocean_ está de volta à essas águas!

Jack estava perplexo.Será que ele entendera direito?Ele conhecia bem a fama do _Dark_,diziam que eles navegaram o mundo todo,aterrorizando principalmente no Oriente.Mas aquele navio não podia ser daquela mulher que parecia ser tão fraca,não mesmo.

—Você deve ter bebido rum demais...Você não quer dizer,o navio em que você trabalha,o _Dark ocean?_

—Está me subestimando,capitão.Eu sou Ann Whisper,a famosa capitã do _Dark._

Jack estava realmente espantado.Então era ela.Ann Whisper,sempre houveram boatos sobre um navio perigoso que era comandado por uma jovem moça.

Mas ele não era o único que estava espantado.A garçonete que estivera ouvindo a conversa desde o início,também estava estática.

—Ann?É você mesmo?!

Ann ouviu uma outra voz que não era a de Sparrow falando.E ela sabia bem de quem era.

—Mary?Mary Swisster?

**N/A:Wee!E aqui está o primeiro capítulo de nossa história!Se não gostaram,deixem reviews.**

**Se gostaram,deixem reviews.**

**Se tiverem críticas,deixem reviews.**

**Se quiserem elogiar,deixem reviews.**

**Se acharam emocionante o encontro da Mary com a Ann deixem reviews.**

**Se deixarem reviews,deixem reviews!**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo!É nele que conheceremos a lenda das Chaves Geladas!**

**beijos!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Marília Quillin:**

Ah,cara...é uma fic um pouquinho forte,mas eu sei que você gostou...bem,de você.o-o'

**kadzinha:**

Aqui está a continuação!Acho que você não me conhece não...

**lele:**

Sim nova fic!A dos marotos será atualizada assim que eu puder.

**Katie Sparrow:**

Brigada,Katie! Você também escreve super-bem,adoro sua fic da Carmem com o Jack!Eu não conheço esse filme não,mas a idéia do cabaré apareceu do nada!

**Celine Felton:**

Sim,o Lee foi criado com tudo para ser um canalha de primeira!Mas ele vai ser um dos antagonistas na história,então fique atenta!E bem,a Ann não matou...foi mais um acidente...não é?

**Etecetera:**

Eu vou estar quase sempre colocando um pouquinho de humor nos capítulos pra quebrar a tensão,então se acostume!E sim,a Ann é a protagonista,junto com o Jack!Ela pode tudo!XD

**Bloomy:**

Que bom que gostou!Fico muito feliz com isso,e espero que acompanhe a fic até o final!


	3. Capítulo II

**O MISTÉRIO DAS CHAVES GELADAS**

**-Capítulo II**

- Mary?Mary Swisster?

- Eu mesma!Ann,eu não acredito que você está viva!? a garçonete começou à chorar e se aproximou da capitã,dando um abraço caloroso ? Depois que você desapareceu do bordel aconteceu tanta coisa!

Jack que estava entre as duas moças,não estava entendendo patavina da conversa,mas quando percebeu que as duas vieram de um bordel,fez uma pequena sugestão,no que foi respondido com um 'NÃO' em alto e bom som.

Ele estava pronto para discutir com as duas mulheres quando um velho pirata subiu em uma das mesas,e uma luz foi acendida sobre ele.Era Gillian,o contador de histórias.

De repente,toda a taverna pareceu se silenciar,exceto por Ann,que infelizmente não percebera a movimentação,e foi puxada por Jack e Mary,para que se sentasse.

Gillian começara a contar a lenda das Chaves Geladas,mas é melhor que vocês a ouçam diretamente...

"_Há muito,muito tempo atrás,havia um pirata muito respeitado e cruel,que se chamava Marshal Danniel.Ele era bastante conhecido por saquear várias cidades e matar todos os civis que se metessem em seu caminho cruelmente._

_Mas uma bela noite,enquanto ele enchia a cara numa taverna como esta em que estamos,ele ouviu um grupo de homens falarem de uma misteriosa ilha que só aparecia às manhãs,e nunca podia ser achada no mesmo lugar.Diziam que nesta ilha havia uma Mágica muito poderosa,que comandava o lugar e atendia à qualquer desejo de quem conseguisse achar o lugar._

_Depois de ouvir esses boatos,ele tornou-se ávido por descobrir o local e dedicou 10 anos de sua vida até achá-lo.Quando chegou na ilha,ele foi calorosamente recebido por todos os moradores,que por sorte o levaram diretamente à misteriosa Mágica.Seu nome era Asfhï.Ela pediu que Marshal e sua tripulação ficassem na ilha durante três dias antes de fazerem seus pedidos,caso contrário eles não seriam atendidos.O capitão aceitou,e durante estes três dias participou das várias festas do lugar,e acabou se apaixonando por Asfhï.No final do dia,a tripulação fez diversos pedidos,como ouro,mulheres e bebidas.O capitão,completamente apaixonado,pediu a mão de Asfhï._

_Ela prontamente lhe contou que não poderia fazer isso,caso contrário ele nunca mais poderia sair da ilha.Apesar de amar muito a mágica,Marshal não conseguiria ficar o resto de sua vida preso naquele lugar,então,pediu à Asfhï uma filha,para que ele sempre se lembrasse dela quando visse a menina.Naquela mesma noite,a criança foi concebida pela feiticeira,e no dia seguinte,a tripulação do capitão Danniel zarpou,com a promessa de que viria buscar a criança quando ela nascesse.Um ano se passou desde então,e Asfhï começou à entrar no desespero.Se a menina crescesse ali,não poderia conhecer o mundo nunca.Então,ela lançou um feitiço sobre o bebê,que manteria o corpo e a alma dele congelados,até que ela morresse.Quando isso acontecesse,o corpo seria lançado ao mar,e o gelo que o cobrisse se repartiria em sete chaves,que seriam doadas à respectivos sete guardiões predestinados á guardá-las até que sua filha viesse buscá-las._

_Mas um infortúnio acometeu o destino da feiticeira.Ela foi assassinada por um dos viajantes que encontraram o local,e a criança,juntamente com as chaves,acabaram por serem soltas no mar mais cedo.Depois disso,ninguém soube o que aconteceu,mas dizem que quem conseguir encontrar as sete chaves geladas poderá despertar o espírito de Asfhï uma última vez,e conseguir tudo o que seu coração deseja."_

Uma maré de aplausos quebrou o silêncio da taverna,que voltou à seu ritmo normal quando o velhote desceu da mesa.

-Ei,já pensou se essa lenda é verdadeira?Ter tudo o que seu coração desejar...- Ann suspirou,no meio de Jack e Mary.

-Você definitivamente é a pirata mais estranha que eu já encontrei...-Jack resmungou.- Mas seria uma aventura e tanto.

- Eu desejaria ter bastante grana,e acabar com este emprego estúpido!- Mary exclamou,irritada.

Na verdade,todos naquela mesa estavam mais do que bêbados,e riam da ideía de seguir aquela lenda.No meio da conversa,Ann convidou Mary para fazer parte de sua tripulação,no que obteve a resposta afirmativa quase que de imediato.

Porém,ao saírem para o navio,perceberam(na verdade Mary percebeu) que...ele havia zarpado!

Mary não conseguia entender...

- Mas Ann,cadê o seu navio?Ele não está aqui!

Ann entendeu quase que imediatamente,e resmungou:

- Lee,seu canalha...

* * *

Jack estava mais do que bêbado quando andava pelas ruas de Tortuga de volta para seu navio,mas não pôde deixar de notar duas lindas mulheres sentadas no chão da rua.

Mary também notou o pirata se aproximando,e virou-se para comentar com Ann:

-Ann!Aquele Sparrow está se aproximando!O que você acha de pedir para ele nos levar em seu navio até acharmos o teu?

- Até parece que Jack Sparrow faria isso de graça,mary!Já ouvi falar muito deste capitão...

- Bom,de repente eu posso oferecer alguma coisa em troca...- ela disse,sensualmente.

- Hey,vocês não são aquelas duas loucas da taverna?- Jack perguntou,com a voz embargada.-Aonde tá o seu navio,grande capitã Ann Whisper?!Hahaha!

- Idiota,a tripulação dela fugiu com o barco,não vê?- Mary começou à bradar com o capitão.- Você poderia nos hospedar em seu navio?Garanto que posso pagar muito bem...- ela disse,enquanto levantava o vestido,deixando as pernas à mostra.

Jack deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem,se você está pagando,tudo bem.Mas e a Whisper?

**N/A:Sim,finalmente eu atualizei a fic!Como estou com muito pouco tempo para isso,começem à se acostumar com minhas demoras e deixem bastantes reviews!Logo logo atualizarei as outras fics!Digam o que acharam do capítulo,esse foi quase que exclusivamente para a apresentação da lenda,no próximo que a aventura de verdade começa...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Moony Lupin:**Espero que se acostume,pois a Ann ainda passará por maus bocados!Por isso mesmo que coloco algumas partes engraçadas,para quebrar o gelo da história!

**silk:**Bom,aqui está o encontro!Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Kadzinha:**Desculpa a demora,querida!Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Etecetera:**Pois é,foi desse filme que eu tirei a idéia!A Ann ainda vai passar por muita coisa,continue acompanhando!

**Katie Sparrow:**Atrevida é apelido!Ela vai dar um trabalhão pra Mary e pro Jack!Afinal,não é fácil ser cega,né?!XD

**Marília Quillin:**Ela ainda terá vários encontros com o 'pequenino' do Jack,ahahaha!Espera só!

**Beijos,galera!**


End file.
